Pyromanie Brulante (anniv' dodge)
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Rineca pour l'anniversaire de Dodge ! Depuis le début de l'année, Sanji est mal à l'aise d'être dans la classe d'Ace, le grand frère redoublant de son meilleur ami Luffy. Ace n'arrête pas draguer le pauvre blond qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Sanji va devoir trouver une solution pour que ça cesse !


Un trimestre. Un trimestre que Sanji était dans cette classe. Il si plaisait bien, mais le problème, c'était ce gars qui avait redoublé l'an dernier. Il n'arretait pas de le draguer. C'était bizzard non ? Pourquoi un garçon drague un autre garçon ? D'accord, il avait les cheveux long notre cuisto, mais quand même ! Il n'avait rien d'une fille ! Alors pourquoi Ace s'obstinait à vouloir un rendez vous avec lui ?

Sanji ne savait pas. Il était plutot gené quand le brun venait l'aborder. Il ne s'avait pas comment réagire. D'habitude, il lui aurait envoyer un coup de pied bien placé, mais c'était le frère de son meilleur ami, Luffy, alors il ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il laissait juste Ace le draguait, après ce n'était pas méchant.

Alors que le blond rentrait tranquillement chez lui en réfléchissant de sa énième façon de repousser les propositions de sortis de Ace, Luffy l'arreta pour lui parler. Sanji était tout à l'écoute de son ami.

Faut que je te parle de mon frère ! Dit simplement Luffy

\- Ecoute Luffy, prononça gené Sanji, j'aime bien ton frère mais je n'aime pas comment il me... Drague...

\- S'il te plais, c'est important !

\- Bon... souffla le blond, viens chez moi, on sera mieu pour parler

Sanji et Luffy marchairent tranquillement vers chez le blond, tous cela sans prononcer un seul mot. Arrivés à destination, ils s'installairent confortablement dans la cuisine acompagner d'une boisson rafrachissante. Rien que par le regard du brun, le cuisto en herbe s'avait que son ami était déterminé à lui faire changer d'avis.

Tu pense que Ace cours derrière les filles parce qu'ils y a toujours plein de collégienne et de lycéenne autoure de lui ? Demanda Luffy

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Réponda Sanji

\- Mais tu la déja vu amoureux d'une de ces filles ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais était en couple !

\- C'est parce qu'il n'as jamais vraiment aimer les filles ! Il ma dit préféré les garçon ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Dit Luffy tout en partant dans une reflexion

\- Tu sais Luffy, parfois les gens préférent les autres personne du même sexe qu'eux ! Expliqua Sanji

\- Oui, je sais, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il n'aime que les hommes ! Sa me parrait bizzard, je pensais que d'habitude les gens aimer les deux !

\- Tu... Tu est amoureux d'un garçon ?

\- Non, pas amoureux, mais il m'arrive de regarder Usopp, tous comme je regarde Nami !

Sanji resta sidéré. D'abord Ace gay, puis Luffy bisexuelle. Il avait un pancement de coeur pour la petite météorologue et le petit tireur d'élite. Enfin, il n'aller pas juger le chapeau de paille. Luffy remit le sujet de conversation en place.

En tous cas, Ace t'aime ! D'un amour sincère a ce qu'il ma dit ! Expliqua Luffy

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... Douta Sanji

\- Accepte au moins un rendez vous avec lui !

\- Okay...

Alors Sanji se résigna. Pour Luffy, il envoya un message à Ace lui disant que demain était le seul jour qu'il pouvais passer avec lui. Le blond était un lycée était très occuper, travaillant au restaurant "le baratie" tous en se consentrant sur ses études. Le lendemain, le grand brun arriva un immence sourire aux levres. Il allat aborder le jeune cuisinier.

Après le lycée je t'enmmene au cinéma, puis au restaut et on finira avec une petite surprise ! Je passe te prendre chez toi à huit heures ! Annonça Ace

\- Okay ! Répondat Sanji avec un sourire forcé

Pendant le cours de chimie où le blond n'écoutait que très peu, il se demanda si tous cela était une bonne idée. Après cette pris la tête pendant une bonne demi heur, il se dit enfin qu'il n'avais qu'a faire comme si c'était qu'une simple sortis entre amis, puis il commença à copier la leçon. Les cours se terminères, et Sanji rentra chez lui se détendre avant de se préparer.

Après avoir reçu un message d'encouragement de Luffy, il se rappella qu'il devait se préparer. Alors il prit sa douche, prépara un magnifique costume avec une cravate assortie. Il se mit de son parfum le plus envoutant, et il s'habilla. Tout en se coiffant, il remarqua qu'il fit sa avec le soin qu'il aurait mit pour plaire à une jeune femme. Alors il soupira se rappellant que c'était Ace qu'il l'attendait.

Ce grand gaillard qui avait la réputation de courreur de jupon, alors que ce n'était que les filles qui lui courrait après. La sonnette retintit et Sanji dessendit les escalier pour sortir. Quand il fut enfin dehors, il découvrit Ace lui tendant un casque. Derriere lui, un scooteur en marche. Le brun était très bien habiller, pour une fois. Cela changer de ses chemises grande ouverte et de ses bottes plus lourde que du plomb. Non, là, il portait un élégant costard, une chemise blanche, un veston.

Le blond prit le casque, et le mit sur sa tête. Il sassit sur le véhicule et le brun lui dit que pour plus de précotion, il fallait qu'il se tienne a lui. Le cuisto fit ce qu'il dit. Biensur ce dernier n'était pas au courant que sur les scooteurs, il y avait un point d'accroche pour les passager. Le conducteur ne fesait que profiter de son innionrance pour le sentire contre lui.

Après quelques minutes de route dans le silence, il arrivairent enfin au cinéma. Ace, en tous ta fais chantgleman, il lui paya sa place. Ils allairent voir un film d'action. Certe, c'était un rendez vous galant, mais entre hommes ! Ils ne pouvaient tous de même pas aller voir c'est romance débile pour jeunes femmes.

Ce qui surpris le plus Sanji, c'est que Ace ne tenta pas des approches médiocre. Du style je baille et comme par hasard mon bras atteries sur ton épaule. Non, il resta tranquillement à sa place. Il ne se raprochas que de quelque centimetre. Le blond se rendat compte que le brun n'était pas du genre a vouloir tous de suite comme un chien galleux. Il prennais son mal en passiance.

Après le film, Ace l'enmenna au restaurant. Sans ni avoir fait attention, il le fit entrer dans le "baratie".Sanji se rendut bien compte qu'il avait surment oublié qu'il travailler ici. Alors il ne dit rien. Cela lui fit bizzard de se retrouver du coter client du restaurant. Biensur sa lui avait arriver de faire le serveur, mais jamais de se faire servire.

Ace, toujours aussi galant, aida Sanji à sassoire (comme dans les films ou le mec tire la chaise, fait sasoir la meuf et repousse la chaise XD), et le pauvre blond entendit les ricanements de ses collegues, qui s'en aucun doute, se moquaient de lui. Un des serveurs, vinrent prendre leurs avec ce sourire qui le nargait. Le blond fit signe de faire comme tous était normal, avec un regard des plus effrayants.

Quand ils reçurent leur repas, il parlairent tous en mangeant leur délicieux repas. Ace ne pouvait pas enlever ce sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Sanji était pendut à ses lèvres, il faut dire que se qu'il disait était interressant. Le brun apprécier le regard que le blond portait à son égale.

Merci Sanji, avoua Ace en regardant le sol, d'avoir accepté se rendez vous... Sa fait très longtemps que j'attendait que tu veuilles bien passer une soirée avec moi...

\- Ce n'est rien ! Répondit Sanji, tu m'excuse une minute ?

\- Oui

Sanji quitta la table. Ace pensait qu'il avait peu être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, que sa remarque était déplacée. Mais rien de tous sa, le blond, travaillant dans ce restaurant depuis un certain temps, s'avait que les prix n'était pas très doux. Alors il demandat à ses amis de lui faire une fleure. Biensur, le cout réduit de l'adition, serait pris sur son salaire.

Sanji revint a table avec un petit sourire pour son ami qui avait l'aire de se sentire coupable. Mais le cuisto en herbe ne l'avait pas vraiment remarquer. Après avoir manger une glace délicieuse pour le dessert, et que Ace est payé l'adition peu couteuse, puis le brun emmena le blond quelque part en scooteur.

La nuit était tombée, et on voyait maintenant ce plafond noir parcemet de point blanc. Ils enlevairent leur casque, et Ace invita le blond a s'allonger sur la pelouse sombre de la colline. De là ils admirèrent la lune brillante. Ce fut le calme absolue. Après que Sanji commença à avoir froid, le brun le rammena chez la porte, des salutations s'imporsèrent.

Merci, c'était une super soirée ! Dit Sanji

-Non, merci a toi ! Avoua Ace

\- Bon, beh, à demain !

Puis Sanji rentra chez lui. Ace était fou de joie d'avoir passer la soirée avec le blond, comme il en revait depuis le début de l'année. Mais il était aussi triste, il aurait voulu plus qu'un simple "à demain" même un baiser sur la joue lui aurait suffit. Il se résignat, après tous, c'était mieu que rien.

Le blond, le lendemain, se prépara longue journée de travaille l'attendait au "baratie". Une très très longue journée avec Pattie et Carne qui allait lui poser un tat de question au propos de son rendez vous d'hier soir. Le pauvre, rentra le soir avec une tel fatigue, qu'il aurait voulu savachire dans son lit dès son retour. Mais ce fut peine perdut avec ses habits trempés par la pluis. Pendant une bonne demi heure, il galéra à retirer tous ses vetements mouillés.

Mais il ne pas put encore s'endormir, il devait encore sortir les poubelles. Alors; sous la pluie battante, il était près à courire jusqu'au conténaire. Mais à son retour, il fut surpris de surprendre Ace, en tee shirt, sous l'eau, assis contre les escaliers.

Ace?! Mais quesque tu fous la ?!

\- ...

\- Viens vite on rentre sinon tu va te chopper (aime si toi aussi ta lu Chopper XD) un rhum !

Sanji attrapa le bras d'Ace et l'enmenna à l'interrieur. Il lui preta des vetements secs, et il lui passa une serviette pour se secher les cheveux puis il lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud. Le blond inquieter pour son ami, appella Luffy. Il faut dire que le brun n'avait aucune expretion et qu'il ne parler pas. Lui qui avait d'habitude un sourire qui hilluminer son visage.

Allo Luffy ?

\- Ouais y'a un probleme ?

\- C'est Ace ! Je l'ai retrouver tremper devant chez moi ! Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a !

\- Tu lui à preter des habits pour qu'il soit au sec ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux vérifier dans ses habits si il y a un briquet ?

\- Un briquet ? Mais Ace ne fume pas !

\- Vérifie quand même !

\- Okay ne quitte pas !

Sanji chercha alors dans les poches des vetements d'Ace qu'il avait étendut dans le salon. Dans la poche droite de son pantalon, il trouva en effet un briquet rouge et jaune.

Ouais Luffy ? Sa y es, je l'ai trouver ! Affirma Sanji

\- Oh non...

\- Quesqui a ?

-Je crois qu' Ace a fait une connerie...

\- Tu va foutrement m'expliquer à la fin ?

\- Ace est pyroumon (faute faite expret)... Avoua Luffy, et quand il est contrarier, il ne peut pas s'empecher de faire bruler dans batiments..

\- Quoi ?! S'énerva Sanji, tu veux dire qu'il y a un dangereux pyroman sous mon toit qui es pret a faire cramer ma maison avec moi dedans ?!

-Sanji ! Ace c'est Ace ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une personne qu'il aime surtout toi ! Alors s'il te plais, ne parle pas de mon frère comme si c'était un dangereux criminel rechercher par tous le monde !

\- Désolée..

\- Je te laisse t'en charger !

\- Quoi ?!

Sanji n'eut le temps de protester que Luffy avait déjà racroché. Le blond allat donc prendre soin du brun. Il le couchas dans son lit et lui conseilla de dormir. Lui allait avoir beaucoup de mal, mais il essaya tous de même, après tous la nuit porte conseille. Il s'endorma tous de même asser vite, crevé par son travaille, se ne fut pas très dure de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Le lendemain, il se réveillat au coté de Ace, qui se dernier était toujours endormis.

Il prépara un petit déjeuner. Des crepes au sucre. Aléché par l'odeur, Ace se réveillla et désendat en bas. Il sassit, toujours aussi silencieux, puis se mit a manger avec appetit le dejeuner de Sanji. Tous en appréçiant ce repas, il pleura. Le blond se doutait bien qu'il ne laisser pas coulaient ses larmes par l'émotion que ses crepes aurait pu lui procurer. Avant que le cuisto est le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui arriver, le brun prit la parole.

Je m'en veux d'avoir fait sa ! Je m'en veux tellement !

\- Heh heh ! Ace ! Dit Sanji en prenant Ace dans ses bras, ne pleure pas ! C'est rien ! Ca vas s'arranger !

\- Ah oui ?! Et comment ?!

\- Tous d'abord calme toi ! Raconte moi ce qui c'est passer !

\- Je me sentais pas très bien, j'ai vu une maison à l'abandon, alors je lai fait brûler comme j'en ai l'habitude, et je suis rester devant regarder... Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je te propose de te rendre à la police... Si tu y va de toi même, la charge retenue contre toi sera moins lourde !

\- D'accord...

Sanji l'enmena au poste de police, Ace fut mis en garde a vous. Une semaine plus tard, eut lieu le procés ou le juge décida de la peine du brun.

Trois mois en centre de concentration ! Avec suivit médical, prononça le juge

Luffy se mit peu a peu a pleurer et Sanji le prit dans ses bras. Ace s'emblait ne montrer aucune peine, il fit même un sourire à son petit pour le réconforter. Pendant ses trois mois, tous les jours, le chapeau de paille et le blond rendirent visite au brun.

Et quand Sanji ne pouvait pas venir, il se comptaiter de lui passer quelque coup de fil. A ce que raconter Ace, ce n'était pas si terrible, mais il avait quand même hâte de rentrer et de retourner au lycée. Entre temps, Luffy expliqu'a la pyromanie d'Ace.

Enfaite, Ace desteste notre père plus que tous au monde, alors quand il s'énerve, pour ce calmer, tous ce qu'il le détend c'est m'etre feu a des immeubleen ruine ! Sa l'apaise en quelque sorte ! Biensur sa n'arrive pas souvent, il n'éprouve pas souvent cette souffrance, il plutot du genre calme et souriant !

Les trois mois passairent, ni vite, ni trop lent, à l'alure que passe le temps. Il avait tous les trois fais quelque chose pendant cette période. Luffy apris à se débrouiller seul sans son frere, Ace se fit suivit et se concentra pour ne pas retomber dans la pyromanie, et Sanji arreta de fumer pour que le brun ne soit pas tanté. A la sortis du camps, Sanji et Luffy attendairent. Le chapeau de paille sur-exiter sauter dans tous les sens alors que le blond se tenait tranquille. Ace arriva enfin. Son sac sur l'épaule et son sourire aux lèvres. Il prit d'abord son frère dans les bras.

Luffy ! Tu m'a tellement manquer !

\- Toi aussi Ace tu m'a manquer !

\- J'en doute pas !

Ace lachas Luffy pour regarda Sanji dans les yeux. Il se raprochas de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Bien que surpris le blond se laissa faire. Il le relachas doucement et se replongea dans les yeux écarquiller, couleur de l'océan sous le soleil de cuisto en herbe.

Merci Sanji !

Ace se retourna vers Luffy et lui posa une simple question.

Hey Luffy ? Sa te gène si je passe la nuit avec Sanji ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Répondat Luffy souriant

\- Super ! On se voit demain p'tit frère !

Ace rammenna Sanji chez lui qui était tous chamboulé. Arrivés dans la chambre du blond, le brun retira sa chemise ainsi que celle du cuisto en herbe tous en l'allongeant sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis amoureusement, et enfin gouluments. il le parcement ensuite de baiser dans le cou.

Sanji se laissait faire. Il aimait trop sa. Ces baiser était si doux, si chaud, un vrai plaisir. Ace continuer tous en essayant de retenir une érection qui pourrait arriver trop tot. Il voulait faire du bien au blond avant d'assouvire ses pulsions.

Tu sais Sanji, en camps de concentration, expliqu'a Ace tous en continua d'embrasser son torce, il n'y a pas de filles, donc beaucoup de pratique homosexuelle. Durant ces trois mois on ma proposer de nombreuse fois de coucher, mais j'ai toujours refuser. Je s'avais que tu m'attendait. Et que tot ou tard, je finirait là, à t'embrasser !

Après sa, Ace détachas sa ceinture puis enlever son pantalon ainsi que son calçon. Il prit le pot de gel pour cheveux que Sanji se servait pour faire tenir sa meche, et en mit une couche sur son penis. Il embrassa une derniere fois goulument le blond avant de pénétré en lui.

Un crie de douleur échappa à Sanji. Ace se mit doucement a faire des vas et viens en lui. Il se retenais d'aller vite pour ne pas trop faire mal au blond qui s'emblait pour l'instand souffrire. Au file du temps, la douleur s'en allat petit a petit pour faire place au plaisir.

Ace ne pouvait se retenir d'aller aussi lentement, alors il donna de plus grand coup, plus vite, pour assoufire ses pulsions. Son sexe frontant les parois de Sanji, titillant la prostate. Le blond ne put retenir ses cries plus longtemps. C'était trop bon pour qu'il ne le montre pas au brun. Ce dernier n'allait plus tenir. Sa venait. Il allait éjaculer. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Ace jouit en Sanji en laissant passer un gémissement rauque. Il lachas les cuisses du blond et il s'allongeat a coter de lui. Mais le cuisto en herbe semblait perturber. Et le brun le remarqua. Il commença a se sentir mal. Regretter t'il ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourtant il avait eu l'aire d'appreçier.

Alors que le brun commençait à se poser des milliers de questions sur les ressentis de son partenaire, ce dernier prit la main de Ace et commença a la dirigeait vers son calçon. Le pyroman sentis alors l'instrument chaud et dure de Sanji. Son sexe grandissait et dursiçait a vu d'oeil.

Tu peux... demanda Sanji génait, enfin tu vois quoi..

Ace compris la requette de Sanji, et il commença. Tous d'abord, il caressa la tige, puis le gland. Au gémissement du blond, il commença a faire de doux va et viens. Mais après la séance de sport qu'il venais de faire, il voulait dormir au plus vite, alors il accéléra ce qui eu pour effet de faire hurler le cuisto et le faire éjaculer entre ses doiths. Après sa il léchas la semance de Sanji, puis il l'embrassa.

Alors sa ta plus ? Demanda Ace

\- Oui ! Réponda encore essouffler Sanji

\- Tu voudras qu'on recommence ?

\- Des milliers de fois !

\- Alors on semble ?

\- Ouais...

Il était dur pour Sanji d'avouer sa, mais il se disait que c'était la vérité. Ace quant à lui, ne pouvais pas être plus joyeux qu'a ce moment.


End file.
